It's Gonna Be All Right' VatonageShipping one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: I had broken my vow to her. I couldn't protect her. I had failed to capture Cressalia and lost the Yellow Stone. I'm a failure as a ranger. That third-story roof is starting to look nice...


Disclaimer: I do not own _Pokemon_

* * *

I threw myself on to the bed and struggled to keep the tears back. I remembered my father's words wash over me from years ago.

"You're worthless. You'll never be as good as your older brother."

I gritted my teeth as I forced my tears back. In the dark space, I experienced an intense relief that the rooms at the Union only fit one person each. "C'mon, it's me, Keith," I murmured to myself as the first tear trickled down my cheek. "I'm supposed to be cheery and upbeat… Right?" I choked out. The reality washed down over me like an endless tsunami.

 _I couldn't keep my promise to_ her.

Once again, for the thousandth time since earlier that day, I remembered the day when I had first made my oath. But those days back in ranger school were a haven compared to the dark and gritty reality of being a Top Ranger in a time such as this. Crushes, studying, outdoor class, passing notes in front of Ms. April. All of it has been long gone. All except my fierce desire to protect _her._ And as a sob starts to escape my throat, I hear the door open.

"Keith?"

I sit up and rush to dry my eyes. Kate stands in the door, her blue eyes glimmering. She sits on the bed and grabs my hand.

"What's wrong, Keith?"

I fake a smile and look right at her. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just really tired."

She wiped a finger under my left eye. "You liar. I know you've been crying; the areas around your eyes are red."

I bit my lip and looked away, so she couldn't see the humiliation on my face. "It's nothing. I'm just a little frustrated."

I could feel her suddenly hugging me from behind. "Now, don't go pulling that on me," she whispered in that gentle voice she always had. I wasn't sure, but to me, it seemed like she had just the slightest hint of seduction in her voice whenever she talked. Although, I didn't know if it was just me, or if that was how she always spoke. "Tell me what's wrong."

For a second, I couldn't get over the lump in my throat. Then, I managed to clear it and get out a clear confession. "I'm just upset about what happened."

"Keith, you don't need to get upset. Capturing Cressalia was no easy feat. And I'll admit, _I_ even had a hard time with it. And true, you got captured by Team Dim Sun and let them obtain the Yellow Gem. But you can always redeem yourself. Even Chairperson Erma said, it's your safety that's paramount. So stop getting all mad about it."

"But…"

"'But'?"

I bit my lip until it started to bleed. "It just makes me think that my family was right." I heard no questions from Kate, so I assumed she was silently urging me to continue. "I come from a whole family full of gifted Pokemon trainers. My older brother is amazing. He's some kind of protege, apparently. My whole family has been scorning me for wanting to be a Pokemon ranger. I was told many things growing up. Among those are brilliant compliments like saying I was worthless."

Her arms tightened soothingly around me in reply.

"Yeah, I was surrounded by one giant confidence boost growing up." My voice took a turn for bitterness as I gripped the sheets of the cot tightly. "But the worst part was after I joined ranger school. It was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me."

"What was it?"

 _I fell in love._

"I started to get responsible."

I heard Kate crack up behind me. "How was that so bad?"

I smile, in spite of myself. "I was kidding. But ranger school was pretty bad, because it made me forget the truth. I am a horrible Pokemon ranger. I got cocky and I got in trouble. I slacked off a bit. But, in all truth, I thought I was the shit. The way I saw it, I could capture _anything_ without so much as blinking an eye." I looked down sadly. "I see now that that's sadly not the case. I couldn't capture Cressalia. I got myself captured. I proved my family right." I smiled bitterly. "I am a failure."

"That's not true!" I could hear and feel Kate's protest, by the tightness of my chest as she gripped me. "Keith, you are a _great_ ranger. There's a reason why you were chosen to be a Top Ranger. There are only a select few of us in the entire world. That has to be worth something...right?" she murmured.

I could feel the back of uniform start to get wet from her tears. _What the hell do you think you're doing?!_ I scolded myself. _You're making her cry. Why don't you go be a burden somewhere else?!_ I gently pushed her off of me and stood up. "It's fine. I'll go on patrol or something."

I could only ignore her pleading, teary eyes as she stared at my retreating figure.

* * *

" **We, unfortunately, cannot visit Pueltown in time for the New Year's fireworks show," Chairperson Erma announced.** "However," she paused, "we are having our own little fireworks display at the Union tonight. Murph has obtained all the equipment necessary, and it shall be at nine. At about 8:55, everyone should be at the Tree of Harmony. That is all; proceed to your daily matters."

The news made no difference to me, but I felt Kate tug on my arm. "I _love_ fireworks!" she exclaimed.

I smiled slightly, but hid it as I looked away. "Cool. Anyway, I have some stuff to do…" As I pried my body away from her and walked off, I found myself slightly confused. Normally I would find any other chance to spend time with Kate. But today, I just needed to think for a while.

As I made it to the Tree of Harmony, I aimlessly walked around. It had been about a month or so after I had failed to capture Cressalia, and lost the Yellow Stone. Kate had clearly proven herself the better ranger-defeating Team Dim Sun and capturing Darkrai. She single-handedly saved all of Almia. Me? I was just the guy to root for her on the sidelines.

As I neared the edge of the roof, I could see the green grass far below. There was no one in sight. It would be too easy to just throw myself off the side. I'd stop being in the way of everybody. _What's the loss?_ I thought to myself. _I'm a useless ranger who can't make any excuses for himself._

I edged a little closer to the end. I could feel a cool breeze rustle my scruffy hair. The tips of my shoes were off the roof. I was on just enough to keep my balance. For a split second, I felt a flash of fear claw at me. Then I pushed it away, and the icy calm settled over me again. _I'll just throw myself off the roof_ , I told myself. For some reason, I couldn't get my feet to move that last inch or two. After a moment of struggling, I managed to shuffle my feet just the slightest bit. As I started to tip forward, I could hear a voice gasp out in shock behind me.

"Keith!"

As I fell of the roof, I twisted myself around to see Kate up there watching me. "I'm sorry," I said. But she couldn't hear me.

Suddenly, she threw herself off the roof after me. I panicked. No! It was not supposed to be like this! She had better form than me, so she fell faster. She tackled me around the middle and pulled me into an embrace. I heard her say things, but I couldn't hear them over the sound of my panic. I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace and held on tight. _Maybe I could absorb the fall_ , I thought.

Suddenly, I felt the breath get knocked out of me as I abruptly had my fall broken. I was on a Staraptor! As I let go of Kate and sat up, I could hear her exhale softly from behind me.

"Good thing I had that Staraptor with me," she said. "If I didn't…"

As the Staraptor let us dismount on the ground, I felt Kate hug me from behind. "What the hell were you doing?!"  
For a moment, I had forgotten what she was talking about. Then all the past events of about 30 seconds ago hit me full on.

I had tried to kill myself. The reality of what I had tried to do shocked me down to my core. I collapsed on the ground and hugged my knees. "I… I don't know."

Kate swiveled around to look me in the eyes. "If you need antidepressants, then I'll help you get them! Just don't…" Her eyes filled with tears. "Just don't kill yourself..!" She struggled with her next words. "Because… Because…" She pulled me closer. "You're more to me than a friend and I couldn't take it if you had succeeded!"

Her revelation had shocked me. Kate actually liked me back?! Though now that I thought about it, there were a lot of clear signs. Over-worrying, scolding me, always holding onto me, clear affection whenever she talked… Frankly, it shocked me that I hadn't known sooner.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I shouldn't have tried. Forgive me. Actually, Kate, the worst thing about Ranger School was not becoming responsible; it was falling in love with you," I whispered in her ear.

I felt her stiffen. "You mean..?"

I nuzzled her cheek. "Of course. The promise I broke that tore me up so much was that I couldn't protect you. That was why I threw myself off the roof."

"Keith…"

I smiled to myself as she relaxed in my arms. "Don't cry. It's gonna be all right."

* * *

 **I sighed as I leaned back next to Kate.** She nudged my elbow.

"The fireworks are gonna start soon."

I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder. "I wonder what small town fireworks are like. I've only been to big celebrations like the annual one in Pueltown."

"Whatever they're like, it's better than any at Pueltown."

Why's that?"

"Cuz I'm here with you."

I chuckled softly and we remained silent for a few minutes. As all fell silent around us, I heard the telltale squeal of a launched firework. As they exploded around us, I felt Kate lean closer to me.

"I love these kind of fireworks."

Indeed, something seemed more serene about these fireworks. They seemed more up close and personal. Almost…intimate. Back in Pueltown, you were usually shoved way in the back by the crowds. This time, they burst brightly right above us, illuminating the sky in a bright tie-dye of color.

"What are we gonna do after this?" I asked. "Almia's saved from Team Dim Sun. It looks like we have a fair amount of free time on our hands."

Kate looked a bit nervous. "But what about your antidepressants? And the therapy sessions?"

I kissed her and held it for a few seconds. Even though I was the one who kissed her, I was astonished by the adrenaline running through me from the feeling of her lips. I finally broke off and looked her in the eye. "It's gonna be all right."

Fin

* * *

Wow, I finally finished it! I decided to replay my copy of Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. While doing so, I realized just how many ships I had forgotten about. I remember loving VatonageShipping when I was younger. And even though I had forgotten all about it, I decided to amend my sins by writing this fic. That and this is now one of my top three ships, along with FerrisWheelShipping at number one, and both SequelShipping and PokeShipping tied at number two. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed~

 **~Listening to: One More Night by Maroon 5~**


End file.
